The Girl with Silver Eyes
by readergirl13
Summary: AU. A one-shot look from Peeta's eyes as he hears Katniss Everdeen sing for the first time. "After she's finished, the whole entire room goes silent. Even the birds have paused in their singing. Suddenly, the room breaks into applause. Katniss turns red and bows, a small smile on her face. I can't seem to breathe." Rated K


**A/N: I was on the fence about posting this, but decided to because I thought it looked sort of lame that I only have one story. **

**This is a one-shot about Peeta hearing Katniss sing for the first time.**

**This is similar to the book, but has an AU setting, because I added a few of my own twists into it. No other chapters will be added because I want to work mainly on Everything Has Changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG characters**

* * *

**The Girl with Silver Eyes**

**Peeta Mellark**

**September 7, 1997 (6 years old)**

I can feel my hands shaking as I wait at the bus stop. The sky is a cloudy gray and the rain has just started to fall. There are four other kids waiting with us, all of who seem to be from different parts of the neighborhood.

"Ready for your first day of school, Peet?" Rye's voice breaks the silence.

I glance up at my older brother. Although Rye is only two years older than me, he's about a foot taller, making me feel like an insect next to him. Bannock, who is three years older than me, is even taller than Rye. The two of them seem to enjoy picking on me.

"I guess…" I say shyly, looking at my feet.

Today is my first day of kindergarten at Seam Elementary and I'm feeling nervous. Although my dad will be there to help me I'm still worried. What if no one likes me? What if I don't make any friends? I've always been picked on for being somewhat chubby. As if he can read my mind, Rye puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta, there are lots of kids at Seam. Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll make friends. And if you don't, then Bannock and I will beat up whoever doesn't want to be friends with you," he says.

My eyes widen at his words. Bannock rolls his eyes before smacking Rye on the head.

"Shut up, Rye! He's just kidding," he reassures me.

The bus finally arrives and we all get on, happy to get out of the rain. Rye, Bannock and I squish into a seat near the front. I don't miss the way Rye's eyes drift over to the back of the bus, where the older kids are.

"Rye do you want to sit near the back?" I ask worriedly.

He smiles, but it looks somewhat forced. "No, it's okay."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

My dad is waiting inside the room with the stage when we get to school. He smiles and waves to Rye and Bannock as they head to their new classrooms. I rush over to him, hiding behind his legs.

My dad laughs, patting my head. "Whoa there Peeta, what happened?"

I shake my head, leaning against my dad's thigh. "I…I don't like the bus. It's loud and scary,"

He mumbles something unintelligible and gestures for me to sit down in the seats. I sit next to my dad, never letting go of his hand.

Once all of the kids are seated, a woman steps onto the stage. I feel my eyes widen as I take her in. She's got really poofy hair, a pink outfit, and a lot of that stuff my mom puts on her face. She reminds me of a clown.

That clown looking lady grabs the microphone and coughs slightly.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Principal Trinket and welcome to Seam Elementary School. Today is your child's first day of school so let's all give a big round of applause!"

No one claps after she's done speaking. Principal Trinket gives a little cough and smiles.

"Um…no clapping I guess. Anyway, to begin, I'd like to introduce our music teacher, Mrs. Coin, who will be teaching all of the kindergartener's music skills this year!"

There's a bit of clapping this time as a stern looking woman makes her way on stage. I gulp, afraid of her already. She's got a tight line as her mouth and small eyes.

"Thank you…Principal Trinket for that _delightful_ introduction. Hi, Everyone. My name is Mrs. Alma Coin and I am the music teacher here at Seam Elementary. Just to give you an idea of what we'll be doing this year in music class, does anyone here know the song _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_? And would that child like to sing it for us?"

Out of nowhere, a small hand from the front of the auditorium shoots up. Everyone's eyes stare at the hand as a girl stands up.

I can't see her face, but she's wearing a plaid dress and her hair is in two long braids down her back. Her mother stands up next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Mrs. Coin's eyes land on the girl who's waving her hand enthusiastically. "It looks like the little girl up here knows the song!"

Everyone laughs at the girl's impatience. "Can I sing it Mrs. Coin?"

Mrs. Coin nods, and the girl runs up the stage, practically jumping with excitement. Now that I can see her clearly, I feel my heart stop.

She's beautiful.

Her silver eyes are shining with happiness and her smile makes me smile, too. Her dress and braids make her look even more adorable. I glance over at my dad, who's staring at the girl too.

"What is your name, dear?" Mrs. Coin asks.

"Katniss Everdeen," the girl beams.

My dad nudges me in the side and whispers in my ear. "Peeta, see that little girl's mom? Well…I never told you this, but I wanted to marry her."

My attention turns from Katniss to my dad. "What?"

He nods, glancing at Mrs. Everdeen in wonder. "Yeah. We knew each other in high school. I had dreams of marrying her…but then after we graduated she married a man who worked in the factory."

My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Wait…but why would she marry a man who worked in the factory when she could have married you?"

My dad laughs, and then ruffles my hair. "Well, Mr. Everdeen had the best singing voice anyone around Seam had ever heard. When he'd walk down the streets after work, he would sing so beautifully that even the birds in the trees would fall silent."

I'm pondering over my dad's description of Katniss' father when suddenly all eyes fall on Katniss as she opens her mouth and begins singing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high there's a land I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow why oh why can't I?_

After she's finished, the whole entire room goes silent. Even the birds have paused in their singing. Suddenly, the room breaks into applause. Katniss turns red and bows, a small smile on her face.

I can't seem to breathe.

I watch in amazement as Katniss rushes over to hug her family, and that's when I notice the baby Mrs. Everdeen has in her arms. Katniss kisses the baby on the nose and whispers something that causes her parents to smile.

"Wow…she sounds just like her father," my dad says.

I nod, my eyes still trained on the back of Katniss' head. Some part of me wants her to turn around so I can smile at her, but the rest of me am too shy to admit it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After school, I meet Rye and Bannock in the front of the school. They wave when they see me, saying goodbye to their friends.

"How was school, Peeta?" Bannock asks as we walk to the bus.

My thoughts immediately go to Katniss Everdeen. "Good. There was a girl who sang at the assembly today."

Rye snorts. "Mrs. Coin _still_ makes kids do that? I hate that woman."

Bannock shoots him a warning look as we pile into our seat. I close my eyes and think back to this morning at the assembly.

"Her name was Katniss Everdeen. And her voice was beautiful," I say.

Rye stares at me before bursting into laughter. "Peeta, you're only, what, six years old? Don't start liking girls until you're at _least_ ten."

"But…you like a girl. And you're eight." I reply.

Bannock snickers from my other side while Rye goes red. "I do not _like_ a girl! Ew, girls are gross!"

I frown; a bit annoyed that Rye would say that. Katniss was _not_ gross. In fact, she was probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I think back to the way her braids swung a bit as she jumped onstage, and how her dress tied in the back.

"Rye, Katniss is not gross." I say defensively.

He stops talking and the three of us stay quiet the rest of the way home. The rain has stopped, leaving behind a slightly grey sky and a bit on sunshine.

As we walk home from the bus stop, I make up my mind.

I am going to become friends with the girl with the silver eyes.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that short story, I thought it would be kind of cute to post. **

**Sorry if Peeta sounds a lot older than six, I was having a hard time writing from the POV of a little boy...since, well...I was 6 nine years ago and was never a boy. But I did my best.**


End file.
